dragon_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
Oracle Oasis Dragon Tales Event
Previous Event - - Next Event The was the fifty-eighth limited time Dragon Tales event released in Dragon Story. Tasks: ---- Select your level: Oracle OasisDragonTales1.png Oracle OasisDragonTales2.png Story: 'Dragon Tales: Oracle Oasis' *Osiris Dragon had been pondering many things lately. Some were not of much consequence, but much of his mind had been preoccupied with the future of the Island. So he grabbed his Eagle Tablet in preparation of the journey to come. *He knew that the answer he sought were not to be found near his home so he set forth on a great trek down the river and through the great desert of the Island. He packed away a few delicious papyrus leaves from his potted papyrus at home and went forward towards an enlightened future! *Osiris' destination was none other than the Oracle Oasis, but where could it be found? Everything important seemed to be down river so it stood to reason that the Oasis would be too. But the first obstacle on his quest would come in a bite sized package... *A little squeek came over the dune as a tiny black critter hopped over! "Halt traveler, for none may pass my domain without solving my riddle" came out in a high pitched shout. As the sun was cresting over the dune a great shadowy silhouette descended down the dune, but as it landed something much cuter appeared before him! *"I AM THEBES DRAGON!" shouted the tiny thing, "AND I DEMAND YOU SOLVE MY RIDDLE!" came forth from its petite mouth. But Osiris Dragon had no time for games - he needed to save the Island! *The Osiris Dragon pushed onwards without solving the Thebes Dragon's riddle. Contrary to his claims, there was very little stopping him on from traveling through that domain. Or so he thought... *Osiris could feel the cooler air from the coast making its way up the river as he pushed outward from the inland parts of the Island. From around a pillar came a Bastet Dragon in a shadowy and sly manner. "You seek to save the future, but you haven't the tools for the job" she said, every word wrapped in enigma and double meaning. *"What should I have taken with me, if what you speak of is true?" posed the Osiris Dragon, his question landing on the feline ears of the Bastet Dragon's head. She pulled out a Scarab Tablet from her pack and quickly tossed it into his hands. "I shall accompany you for what you seek, for the Oracle's Oasis is within the great Floodplain at the end of the river. *The duo came upon a strange ground within the Floodplain, an area of strange blue grass and dark black waters. Within was a temple, one with a Standing Sarcophagus inside. They found three empty slots on the coffin's surface, each large enough for their tablet.s They slide the two in when they heard a squeaky "YOU FOOLS!" from the distance! *Huffing and puffing, panting like you couldn't imagine a tiny dragon came from the north. "You didn't solve my riddle, how could you possibly unlock the Sarcophagus without the third tablet!" Thebes dragon shouted as he slid his Scarab Tablet into the slot. "Well" said Osiris, "you just did it for us, did you not?" and with that, a click came and the Neo Anubis Dragon came forth. He thanked them for their help in freeing him from his slumber - "I shall see to it that the Island is preserved, and that none may feel unhappiness or pain while I stand watch" he said as he flew out of the Oasis. The three dragons watched as the savior flew into the sunset, and the future of the Island was secured. Notes *The was available at level 17. *The began on September 17, 2019 and ended on September 28, 2019. * Category:Gameplay Category:Dragon Tales Event